Electrified vehicles use electrical energy for propulsion. Such vehicles may store energy on-board for later use. Electrical infrastructure may include charging stations to which an electrified vehicle may be connected for recharging. The charging stations typically include a physical connection between the vehicle and the charging station. As charging may require a long period of time, the vehicle is typically left unattended during charging. During this time, opportunities exist for others to remove the physical connection. For example, a person could remove the charge connection from a charging vehicle and connect it to another vehicle.